Apophis' Revenge
by JB2012
Summary: After being banished to some deep part of the abyss, Apophis was starting to rise again, quickly. Now the Greeks and Egyptians need to help each other to defeat Apophis. Will they succeed?


**Apophis' Revenge**

After being banished to some deep part of the abyss, Apophis was starting to rise again, quickly. Now the Greeks and Egyptians need to help each other to defeat Apophis. Will they succeed?

(After the Kane Chronicles: Throne of Fire, and also after Percy Jackson: The Battle of the Labyrinth)

**Carter's POV**

Hey, Carter here. Well, right now. We haven't really encountered any troubles from Apophis since Desjardins, who sadly died, sent Apophis to some deep part of the abyss. But I bet there will be trouble sooner or later.

(Stop punching me, Sadie) Sadie tells me that we should just enjoy the time that Apophis is still gone, rather than wait for him to come back.

Fine, but still, I think we still need to worry about it. Coz' if Apophis comes back, he wouldn't just wait for us to get ready for battle, right?

(Ow! OK, OK. Jeez) Sadie just told me to stop talking about the Apophis –rising–up stuff.

Fine, OK, I'll stop talking about it.

I'd rather just tell you what's up here in the Brooklyn house.

So, I went down the stairs. Walt, Sadie, Jaz, Zia, Bast and all the other initiates on the terrace were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Carter!" Zia called out. (AN: Guys, just to let you know, Zia's not a shabti here. It's the real Zia. In my story, she was never really hidden by Ra)

"Good morning" I replied in return.

I walked to where they were. I sat down next to Zia, which was the only seat which is empty. How lucky am I.

(Sadie just told me I weren't lucky and that it was just a coincidence) Well, I still am lucky.

Now, where was I. Oh yeah, I sat down next to Zia. I grabbed some bacon, French toast, and a hot chocolate.

Everybody was silent as we eat, well, Khufu wasn't really that silent. He was munching his Cheerios.

Walt poured himself some hot chocolate. He wore his usual sleeveless shirt, and workout pants. Sadie keeps looking at the horizon, and she looks like she was thinking about something. She wore her favorite leather jacket over her shirt, pants, and her combat boots.

Sadie must have noticed me looking at her, coz' she looked away from the horizon. Then she started eating the bacon on her plate. I decided to break the silence.

"How was your sleep, guys?" I asked, looking for anyone to speak up.

After a few seconds Walt spoke.

"Um... It's OK." Walt said, and then returned to drinking his hot chocolate.

"How was your sleep, Carter?" Zia asked me.

Before answering that, I thought about my dream last night. I dreamt of Apophis talking to a guy, about that guy being his host. The guy didn't seem to be Egyptian. And I had no idea who that guy was.

"It's OK… I guess" I replied. I started to think about my dream.

Zia must have noticed that I was thinking about something, coz she said:

"C'mon Carter, you don't need to hide anything from me, from us. What are you thinking about?"

Zia gave me the look that she always does so that I would tell her anything I was thinking of.

"OK. OK. I had a dream about Apophis" I said. That seemed to bring Sadie out from what she was thinking about.

"What about him?" Sadie asked.

"Well, in my dream… Apophis was talking to some guy" I said.

"What were they talking about?" Sadie asked.

"Honestly, I didn't really understand what they were talking about. But, I caught something about Apophis asking this guy to be host" I said.

Sadie's eyes widened. Zia and Walt's did too. I looked at the initiates who all had a look of worry on their faces.

"That's bad. Really bad" Walt said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I guess we still have a lot more time to figure what it's all about " I said as I stood up from my seat.

"No Carter. We need to figure it out, now" Sadie said seriously.

Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen Sadie take interest in something, and not just about Anubis or Walt.

(Stop hitting me, Sadie! It was just my opinion!)

I saw the ankle-biters, Alyssa and Julian were already done eating, so I thought maybe I should let them go to somewhere else, rather than here. So before sitting down, I told Alyssa and Julian to go guide the ankle-biters to some place in the Brooklyn House for them to play. Khufu came along with them. After that, I sat down. Then we continued our conversation.

"Carter, do you have any idea who this guy is?" Walt asked me.

"No idea. The place where I dreamt about them talking was dark. I don't know how I thought about it, but I guess the guy's not an Egyptian" I replied.

"Oh. Coz' I was starting to think that maybe this guy would be someone we've battled with before, maybe like Kwai?" Zia said.

"Well, who could it be?" Sadie asked.

"Like I told you before, I don't know" I said, shaking my head.

"I guess we'd just wait for another dream to come to both of you, then maybe we could figure it out" Walt said.

Well, I couldn't think of anything else better to do so that we could figure it out. Maybe Sadie and Zia couldn't too, so the three of us agreed with Walt.

Then the four of us stood from our seats.

Sadie must have known a cleaning spell coz' she said something then the mess on the table was all fixed.

(AN: I don't know if there's really a cleaning spell. I just made it up)

Walt and Zia returned to their rooms upstairs.

Sadie and I also decided to go back to our rooms. I let Sadie go up first on the stairs, then I followed. Of course, I still need to be a gentle man.

(Why are you smirking, Sadie? I still do need to be a gentle man)

**AN: Well guys that put an end on the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it. I know it's all from Carter's POV but it will change, maybe on the next chapter. Til' next time. **

**Please review. **


End file.
